


Chasing Happy-ness

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Love Confessions, hagumi clueless, kanon help mediate stuff, kokoro sad, misaki hiding her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Misaki did something she never thought she will do. How will she come to terms with her feelings for Kokoro?
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Chasing Happy-ness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is beta read by a friend :))  
> For fuee_matsubara

It took a second for Misaki to realise what had happened. Her eyes immediately snap open and she pulls her lips away from Kokoro’s. 

_ ‘What am I doing?!’ _

Misaki stood frozen on the spot, with Kokoro tilting her head in confusion. Compared to Misaki, Kokoro seemed rather composed.

_ ‘D-Does she not feel... embarrassed?!’ _

Misaki clenches her fists. The way Kokoro reacted to what just happened made her mad, or maybe she’s trying to hide her shame with her rage. The sounds of cheers from the audience seemed to awaken Misaki from her trance. She turns and runs away.

“Misaki!” Kokoro reached out for her but Misaki had already left the dressing room. 

* * *

Misaki pulls up her hoodie and holds herself. She kept murmuring to herself that what happened just now is a mistake. There is no way that she likes…

No, she can’t even imagine the two of them together. 

_ ‘I-I am just hyped by the performance...nothing else...it was a rash mistake...yes that must be it…’ _

Misaki nodded to her inner voice. 

_ ‘But you must have liked her so you kissed her...or else why didn’t you kiss Hagumi, or Kanon, or even Kaoru?’ _

Misaki halts in her tracks. The evening breeze blows against her hoodie, sending chills up her spine. 

_ No no no! Shut up! You don’t know anything! We’re talking about Kokoro here, the person who annoys me the most with her stupid actions. _

_ Nah, admit it. You love it when she annoys you. Otherwise why would you even entertain her? The old you would have just ignored her. _

_ That’s because she’s forceful! She always forces me to do things that I don’t want to do! _

_ Stop lying to yourself, Misaki. No one can force you into doing things that you don’t want to. Remember that time you didn’t get any pocket money because your stubborn ass refused to fold up your blankets in the morning, even after you mom already warned you beforehand. _

_ That’s… different!! _

“ARRRRRGGHHHH! SHUT UP!” Misaki pounded her head with her fists and shouted into the night sky. A few passerbys gave her judgemental looks. Misaki hugs herself tighter as she walks briskly back home.

* * *

Misaki did not attend school the next morning. She didn’t know how she was going to face Kokoro. The scene of her kissing Kokoro kept on replaying in her mind like a broken tape recorder. She could feel the warm and soft lips of Kokoro every time she thought about it and it was slowly driving her crazy. 

“Misaki? Are you sure you don’t want to go to the doctor?” Misaki’s mom sat at the side of the bed, with Misaki facing the other side and wrapping herself in her blankets. 

“I’ll be fine.. Just leave me alone…” Misaki mumbled under the sheets. She knows she can’t avoid Kokoro forever, she has to face her one day. But she is just too tired to face her now.

For the rest of the morning, Misaki tossed and turned in her bed, her mind conjuring up scenes of the moment where she and Kokoro meet again. 

_ Is Kokoro even capable of feeling romantic love? Does she even know what it is? Wait… why am I thinking as if I want her to confess to me…? _

A split image of Kokoro professing her love flashes past Misaki's mind and it makes her shudder. 

The internal monologue Miskaki had went on for hours and hours until…

“Misaki, someone is here to visit you!” 

* * *

“Hmm…” Kokoro sits on top of the school fence as her feet dangle in the air. She seems to be deep in thought.

“K-Kokoro-chan?! What are you doing up there? It’s d-dangerous!” Kanon shouted from below. Kokoro did not answer, she didn’t notice Kanon.

“Fueeeeee! What should I do?” Kanon looks around frantically. Then, she spotted Hagumi skipping happily out the school gate. 

“H-Hagumi-chan!” Kanon called out to the orange-haired girl.

“Kanon-chan-senpai? Hello!!!” Hagumi rushes over to where Kanon is. Kanon could only point upwards at where Kokoro is.

“WAAHHH!!! KOKORON!!!” Hagumi shouted at the top of her voice, her eyes filled with awe and she wondered how Kokoro even got up there.

The sudden noise startled Kokoro as she lost her balance and fell forward. However, with a somersault, she landed perfectly on her legs. Hagumi clapped wildly while Kanon was clutching her chest, about to faint. She needed Misaki at this exact moment.

“Hagumi! Kanon! What are you all doing here?” Kokoro asked curiously.

“Fueeeee Kokoro-chan, you almost scared me to death!”

“Hm? Is something wrong? Ah, sorry for taking away your smile...haha…” Kokoro let out a half-hearted chuckle. 

“Eh? Kokoron...are you okay?”

“Yea, I am!” Kokoro smiled weakly at Hagumi and Kanon.

Hagumi and Kanon looked at each other and they both seemed to agree that there is something bothering Kokoro.

“Kokoro-chan...what happened? I don’t know how to explain…”

“You lost your smile, Kokoron!” Hagumi quickly added in.

“Eh? It’s still here!” Kokoro pointed at her forced grin.

“Kokoro-chan...you can tell us if something is bothering you...is it because of Misaki-chan?”

Kokoro seemed to jump a little at Misaki’s name. “Misaki...didn’t come to school today…” there was a slight look of sorrow on Kokoro’s face.

“Eh? Mii-kun is sick?” Hagumi scratched her head, “she seems okay yesterday after the live though…”

“I think it’s because of the…” Kanon paused, “...the kiss…”

“Really?” Kokoro looked up at Kanon, “but why? I don’t understand why she became so weird after that…”

“She is probably embarrassed about it…” Kanon could tell that Misaki probably regretted doing that yesterday. Her face was burning red when she left the dressing room.

“Embarrassed?” Kokoro looked confused, clearly the word “shame” does not exist in her vocabulary.

“Kokoro-chan...didn’t you feel anything from the kiss yesterday?”

“I enjoyed it! It makes my heart beat a little faster, just like when I sing on stage!” Kokoro replied gleefully, “but I don’t understand why it bothered Misaki so much…”

“Hmm...do you...love Misaki-chan?” Kanon asked with a stern look on her face. 

“Of course! I love Misaki, and you Kanon! And Hagumi and Kaoru! I love all of you!” Kokoro replied without missing a beat.

“No...I mean...like...romantic love…” Kanon shakes her head. Hagumi could only stare at the two of them, clearly having no idea what they are talking about.

“Romantic love? Hmmm… what does romantic love feel like?” Kokoro rubs her chin.

“You know… your heart skips a beat when you meet her… or you feel like you can do anything for her… but it is only her and no one else!” Kanon remembered to emphasise the last part.

This seemed to trigger something inside Kokoro. She does enjoy her company with Misaki, the times they will spend on creating lyrics together, or just having lunch during their lunch break. And the kiss yesterday… she felt… blissful…, it does feel a bit different from the feeling she has on stage.

“Kokoro-chan?” Kanon waves her hand in front of Kokoro. Kokoro blinks awake. 

“I am going to Misaki’s house!!!” Kokoro yelled as she pats Kanon’s shoulder, “thank you, Kanon!”

“Fueee! What just happened?” Kanon looked flustered again as she turned to Hagumi. Hagumi looked even more confused than before as she raised both her shoulders.

* * *

“Who is i-” Misaki got out of her room and she is immediately stunned. Standing right in the middle of the living room is the familiar bright streaks of yellow hair. There is no doubt about it, Kokoro has come to visit her.

“Wah! Misaki! Your house looks so cozy!”

“What are you doing here?” Misaki spat.

“I came to visit you!” Kokoro approached Misaki. Misaki immediately pulls up an arm to stop Kokoro from getting closer.

“What’s wrong?” Kokoro stopped.

“Leave.” Misaki looked away. It feels as if Kokoro is mocking her. She felt even more ashamed than before, her house literally is one of the most common and cheapest flats you can find in Japan.

“Huh? Why?”

“Just leave!” Misaki raised her voice.

“But Misaki-”

“GO AWAY!” Misaki held back her tears and yelled. Her mother stared at her in shock. Kokoro could see tears starting to form in Misaki’s eyes. She silently picks up her bag and walks towards the front door. Misaki ran back to her room and locked the door. She buried her face into her pillow.

_ Why does my heart hurt so bad? What is wrong with me? I like her, right? Why did I do that? Why do I care so much about her? _

Misaki cried her eyes out. It felt as if the pent up frustration she felt since yesterday is released all at once. Her mother stood outside her door, unsure if she should go in and comfort her daughter. 

* * *

“Misaki, could you empty the trash?” 

It was already in the evening and Misaki had recovered from what happened in the afternoon. After having a few bites of dinner, her mother asked her to bring the bags of trash downstairs. Misaki grudgingly carried the plastic bags and headed down. 

The evening air always seems to contain a scent of leafy smell. Misaki walked towards the rubbish chute and dumped the bags of trash inside.

“Misaki!”

Misaki turned around and saw Kokoro smiling and waving at her. She froze.

“Why are you still here?” 

“I thought you might come down sometime…”

“Huh??? So you have been waiting for me this whole time??!!”

“Yea!”

“You idiot! What if I didn’t come down at all?”

“Then I’ll wait for you to come downstairs. I’ll wait for you as long as it takes, Misaki!”

The last words echoed inside Misaki’s head. She felt like crying again as she stared with swollen eyes at this girl in front of her. Misaki is speechless. 

“I love you, Misaki!”

Tears involuntarily flowed down Misaki’s cheek. She ran up to Kokoro and hugged her tightly. At that moment, she has come to terms with the feelings in her heart. Yes, she is in love. She is in love with the most stupid and most beautiful person she has ever met.


End file.
